


Waste Time With A Masterpiece

by Kairousels



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff, M/M, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairousels/pseuds/Kairousels
Summary: Kyungsoo wins a chance to spend the day with his idol.





	Waste Time With A Masterpiece

 

 

Kyungsoo fiddles with his fingers in the backseat while the Android taxi driver takes him to the nearby airport hangar.

 

It still hasn’t sunk in that in a matter of minutes he’ll be face to face with the galaxy renowned superstar, Kai. Even now as he stares out the window at the airport he was told to meet his guide at, he still can’t believe it’s happening. His stomach is in knots and his wallet containing the surprise he got the other man as a gift feels heavy in his pockets.

 

Not to sound like some sort of teen girl in love with her favorite boy band, but Kai’s practically been the center of Kyungsoo’s world for almost three years now. He’s collected all of his albums, concert albums, even his holobooks he’s released from official video shoots he’s done over the years. Kyungsoo’s never been able to afford to attend any of his concerts, though, but will get together with some of his friends to live stream them on their holopad. It’s practically like seeing him in concert, give or take the few times the hologram will freeze mid-song and catch Kai at some sort of unflattering angle.

 

It’s never really been enough for Kyungsoo, though. The few times Kai’s come to Earth, Kyungsoo wanted so badly to greet him at the airship port, but he was afraid to be lumped in with some of the crazier fans. He considers himself lucky, though. The whole reason he started following Kai in the first place is due to the fact they went to the same university together.

 

They had attended the university station revolving around Saturn, Kyungsoo going because his mother forced him to go due to it being a prestigious school and all and Kai going simply because they had the best Human Arts major in the solar system. Kai was a bit of a casanova, even back then, but Kyungsoo was an antisocial nerd who never really left his room unless it was for class. Because of this the two of them didn’t meet until their senior year at the school’s graduation party.

 

Kyungsoo’s roommate at the time dragged him to it despite his wishes, but even to this day he’s so incredibly happy he went. The party itself was out of control, of course. Booze and other strange procurements from other planets being passed around like it was nothing, music blasting from all corners. Definitely not a place Kyungsoo ever wants to find himself in again.

 

He did, though, grab a beer and make his way out of that mess, sipping it as he quietly made his way towards the library. He specifically chose that spot at the time knowing no one would be there and that he’d had such a beautiful view of the skylight looking out into deep space, but he was surprised when he found that he wasn’t alone.

 

There, in the middle of the studying area, was a lone figure lying on the ground and staring at the skylight. Kyungsoo figured it wouldn’t hurt being social for once in his life and asked if he could join the other man. They introduced themselves to each other and the other student turned out to be none other than Kai himself.

 

They both were quiet at first but soon started whispering back and forth. It started with ‘what was your major?’ and lead to their hopes and dreams, eventually leading them to continue talking until the early hours of the morning. Kai had explained his love for music and human culture, how much he admired them and looked up to a lot of human performers.

 

Kyungsoo remembers how oblivious he was to just who Kai was at the time, that he was already a rising star in the galaxy and had previously even released a few albums before that. Kai seemed to think it was cute when Kyungsoo got all flustered, telling him how refreshing it was to have someone not actually know who he was unlike most of the school who invade his privacy and pester him constantly.

 

Kai actually really seemed to take a liking to Kyungsoo after that considering he tried to kiss him when their conversation eventually died down. Kyungsoo remembers how he smelt alcohol on Kai’s breath when he leaned in, also recalling the disappointment on Kai’s features when Kyungsoo pulled away. At the time, he didn’t want Kai to think he was taking advantage of him, but he’ll always regret not kissing those beautiful, plush lips.

 

It would have been a memory he would have kept in his mind forever.

 

After spending the night together in the library and awkwardly beating around the bush after Kyungsoo had rejected Kai’s advancements, they went their separate ways. Kai left a couple hours after graduation the next day and Kyungsoo went back to his home on earth, thinking he’ll never get to see the other man again. Little did he know he’d actually be lucky enough to get a chance to spend the entire day with him three years later.

 

It was by chance if he’s honestly speaking. Kyungsoo came across this sketchy looking website on his holocomputer saying if he filled out his name and number, he would be entered in a raffle. One of these prizes, of course, was to spend a day with the infamous Kai. He took the chance and entered, finding out three days later from an overly excited android that he had won and would be given the dates of when Kai would be welcoming him.

 

Kyungsoo was beyond ecstatic and has been on cloud nine ever since. He was finally going to meet Kai again!  He even managed to get Kai a little belated birthday gift, tickets to a human ballet and dinner reservations at a beautiful restaurant. He remembers just how much Kai gushed about loving ballet all those years ago in the library and figures this would be perfect for him. Another part of Kyungsoo thinks this will make up for not kissing him that day too. After all, the look of disappointment in those puppy dog eyes of his still haunts Kyungsoo.

 

What is he even going to say?

 

‘ _Hi, I love your work and everything about you honestly. I’ve probably fantasized about marrying you once or twice_.’

 

Kyungsoo cringes. Probably not the best option.

 

‘ _Hey it’s nice to finally meet you_!’

 

But they’ve met before so that would be weird.

 

‘But he might not know that, Do Kyungsoo.’

 

Kyungsoo bites his lip, reminding himself to breathe as the car comes to a stop. It’s still early in the morning so the sun is just starting to peak over the horizon. Kyungsoo was originally worried that he would be too much of a bother to Jongin when he was informed that he would be meeting Jongin so early in the day. After all, he just arrived on Earth not too long ago and surely still must be adjusting to the gravity difference and the time change

 

“We have arrived,” the android driver says, turning around to scan Kyungsoo. “You appear to be weapon free and not a threat.” His face changes, eyes scrunching up as if to mimic a smile. “Please enjoy your day, Sir.”

 

Kyungsoo tries to smile back but the way the robot’s cheery voice turns monotone once he says his name makes him cringe. Must be some kind of glitch considering it looks like an older model. “Thank you for the ride.”

 

“Of course, kind human.” The android unlocks the door and lets him out. Kyungsoo shakily gets out, shutting the door behind him before the taxi drives away. Kyungsoo looks around at the open area, nothing but concrete and the single overhang in front him. He sees a man with a soft smile approach him.

 

“Do Kyungsoo, right? I’m Kim Junmyeon, Kai’s manager while he’s here on Earth.” The man bows and Kyungsoo timidly dips his head in response.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Sir. Thank you for having me. I know it must be exhausting for you and Kai to be up so early, especially all for a fan like me.” He gives a shy grin when all Junmyeon does is laugh merrily.

 

“Nonsense! Kai’s been practically bursting with excitement just to meet you! He barely slept last night because of all of the planning he was doing for you two today. Although you’re here a bit early so he’s still going through his morning routine. Let me call him real quick.”

 

Junmyeon taps his wrist screen, tapping it before his earpiece lights of a soft yellow and signaling he’s calling someone. He smiles and talks softly to Kai, stepping away a little as he speaks. Kyungsoo can’t help but to let the smile grow on his lips at the fact that could be just on the other side of the doors leading into the overhang, his heart picking up in anticipation. A little embarrassment creeps into his heart, though.

 

What if Kai recognizes his name? They only met once, but still. There is always that chance.

Then again, Kai’s manager mentioned Kai has been really looking forward to Kyungsoo visiting so maybe the singer isn’t aware of who he is at all. Kyungsoo just hopes if he does recognize him it’s not awkward.

 

He still doesn’t know what he’s going to say to Kai when he finally sees him after so many years of admiring him from the sidelines, but he better think of something quick considering Junmyeon is making his way back over to him once again.

 

“He said he’s not ready to greet you just yet, but since there’s really nowhere for us to sit and wait in this old hunk of junk, I’ll bring you back anyway.” Junmyeon winks. “He’s just finishing his workout so it’s fine. Besides I’m sure a fan like you wouldn’t mind seeing him soaked with sweat, am I right?” Kyungsoo blushes to the roots of his hair and Junmyeon giggles.

 

“I-I don’t want to bother him if he’s busy. I could always just find somewhere to sit…” he looks around, finding that Junmyeon was right. There isn’t even a bench or a couple of stones for him to sit on, only the concrete ground. He’s just about to tell Junmyeon he’s perfectly fine with just standing and waiting when the manager puts an arm around his shoulders. He guides him into the door that leads inside of the airship hangar.

 

“Don’t be silly! Besides, it beats sitting out in the heat.”

 

Kyungsoo sighs, hands tightening into little fists at his sides. He lets himself be dragged inside, it being a little humid and musty smelling from the rusting metal and the thin layer of dust that’s settled over everything. He looks up at the high rising ceiling meant to fit the older models of airplanes, this hangar housing a particularly fancy looking airship in the middle.

 

The airship must be what Kai will be traveling in during his tour here on earth considering the size of it can fit him and all of his staff needed to put on his concerts and shows. Kyungsoo’s never seen such a new and sharp looking passenger ship like this before so he can’t help but to gawk for a few moments. He’s used to the worn down, rust buckets that simple transport people all over the planet. They’re not meant to spend any more than a couple hours on so they’re typically small and not very multifunctional, unlike Kai’s which probably has access to a small cafeteria and sitting area.

 

Junmyeon’s watch monitor begins to ring and when he checks the caller ID, he sighs. He stops in his tracks and gives Kyungsoo an apologetic look. “I’m afraid I have to take this. Just go out these those overhang doors. You can’t miss him, trust me.” Before Kyungsoo can say a word, Junmyeon answers his phone, walking towards the airship and disappearing inside.

 

Kyungsoo gulps, standing right in front of the overhang doors, them being wide open and exposing the tarmac of the outdated area of the airship port. Some airships are able to be seen taking off in the distance; however where Kai and his staff have currently parked, they’re far enough away that no one will bother them.

 

He hears grunts somewhere off to the side of him, them catching his attention and making him turn to see what’s going on. His heart nearly beats right out of his chest at the sight in front of him.

 

There, about twenty feet away, was Kai. What made Kyungsoo gulp, though, was the fact he was dragging a small, old fashion jet plane by a lone cable all be himself. He’s shirtless, covered in sweat not only from the heat but from how hard he seems to be pushing his body as he pulls the small plane forward. Kyungsoo suddenly feels every small pocket of fat he has on his body.

 

He knew from interviews that Kai’s workouts were insane, but this shouldn’t be possible. He hadn’t known Kai was even this strong.

 

Kyungsoo can’t deny, though, that this is a sight to behold. Kai’s kind isn’t like that of a human in the aspect he can’t gain protruding muscle so abs are impossible for him, but he’s still muscular in some ways. The way Kyungsoo would explain it as is toned. He still looks like he could take someone down in a fight no problem but isn’t a thick beef cake like most of Earth’s super stars.

 

He has to hand it to Kai: with how drenched he is in sweat, he must have been working out all morning. It’s no easy feat, especially since Kyungsoo knows he’s never had that kind of dedication in his entire life. No, he would much rather be in bed sleeping in, maybe eat some ice cream for breakfast if there is any in the fridge.

 

Kai drops the cable he was pulling and brings Kyungsoo out of his daze. He closes his mouth, flushing at the fact he’s been staring at Kai this entire time, mouth agape like an idiot.

 

Someone kill him now.

 

Kai is breathing heavy, hands on his hips. His eyes flit to Kyungsoo, expression a bit confused. Kyungsoo already feels like a puddle of goo under his gaze.

 

“Are you the concert director? I was told you’d be here later in the day.”

 

Kyungsoo blinks, swallowing a few times and trying to find his voice. “N-No I’m not.”

 

Kai raises an eyebrow, stepping closer to him and wiping the sweat from his forehead. “New part of the staff?”

 

He shakes his head, stomach flipping wildly at just the sound of Kai’s voice. It’s just like how he remembers it to be, the quiet, soft-spoken voice that stole his heart three years ago. It takes all of Kyungsoo’s self-control not to smile like an idiot right now.

 

“No, I’m just….” Kai waits for him to finish, squinting a little. “I’m just a fan.”

 

“A fan?” Kai asks, voice squeaking and Kyungsoo finds it adorable. “Oh my god I told Junmyeon not to let you in until I was done-” He looks down at himself, eyes widening as he tries to cover his naked torso with his hands. “I’m so sorry! I told him to wait so I wouldn’t be all sweaty and gross when I finally met you!”

 

Kai whines to himself, frantically searching for his shirt on the ground. Kyungsoo has to cover his mouth to muffle his laughter. So Kai really is as adorable as he is on stage.

 

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo says and Kai pouts when he hears the amusement laced in his comforting tone. “I don’t mind, really.”

 

Looking Kyungsoo up and down, it’s Kai’s turn to look amused. He grabs his shirt far off to the side, pulling it over his head. “Maybe I should keep working out then? I can ask someone to bring you a seat.”

 

Kyungsoo flushes to the roots of his hair. “T-That’s not what I meant!” Kai’s laughter rings in his ears and he has the urge to record it and play it on loop, it’s so pure.

 

Surprisingly, Kai elbows him gently and beams down at him. “I know, I know. I’m just teasing. What’s your name, by the way?” Kyungsoo nearly chokes when a gentle hand lands on the middle of his back, guiding him back to the airship hangar.

 

“D-Do Kyungsoo.” If he could stop stuttering that would be fantastic. “And yours? I-I mean!”

 

Kai throws his head back in laughter as Kyungsoo hangs his head in embarrassment. It doesn’t help that the other man doesn’t stop laughing for what feels like hours, but eventually, he does, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. “You’re so cute,” he says unabashedly, grin wide. “And I like your name too. You’re Korean, right?”

 

Kyungsoo wrings his hands together as they walk into the airship hangar. “I am, yeah. I’m actually from Goyang so just a little north of Seoul.”

 

“That’s near here right? I told Junmyeon to ask you if you needed help getting to our location but he said you already had plans on how to get here. You didn’t pay for a train or anything right? I’ll gladly pay for your trip home later today if you did.”

 

Kyungsoo smiles, resisting the urge to coo at the concerned look on Kai’s face, like he’s truly afraid he’s burdened Kyungsoo by bringing him all the way to Incheon. “It was only a cheap taxi ride here. Don’t worry about it. Goyang isn’t too far away anyway so it’s perfectly fine.”

 

Jongin purses his lips and stops when they both approach the entrance to the airship. “I’m really bad with Earth’s geography,” he says, scratching the back of his neck and smiling nervously. “But I’m glad you didn’t have to travel far.” The idol fidgets, eyes darting back and forth between Kyungsoo and the airship. “Why don’t you come in and relax while I get…. Presentable? I’d prefer not to be dripping with sweat if I can help it.”

 

The human nods. “Take your time! I know I'm early so..." Kyungsoo trails off, biting his lip. Kai smiles, eyes bright as he seems to take in Kyungsoo's excited look.

 

"Okay, I'll show you where you can sit and wait. Oh and," Kai hesitates, looking nervous. "Maybe we can redo our introductions when I come back? It's kind of silly I know, but I was so excited to be able to meet a fan like you that I wanted it to be perfect."

 

Kai chuckles nervously when Kyungsoo only stares at him for a few moments, but the human can't help but to feel so overwhelmed at how truly nice Kai still is after all these years. The atmosphere they shared when they were in the library at their university is the very same as it is now and it just amazes Kyungsoo to no end that a person can be so outgoing and kind to total strangers. Back then, Kyungsoo blamed it on the fact Kai had probably been drinking that night and was a little tipsy, but now he realizes that this laid back attitude just seems to be in his nature.

 

"You don't have to worry about impressing me, Kai," Kyungsoo says, speaking quietly with a hint of a smile on his lips.

 

The idol turns bashful, eyes downcast but still keeping that dazzling smile of his on his lips. "I know, but I want to." Kai looks at him again, combing his own hand through his hair as Kyungsoo tries not to flush at the attention. "And call me Jongin. I've always adored that name."

 

Kai is actually short for Kaiverrus and isn't even his real name, according to his past interviews. It's a stage name that he created when he first debuted on his planet and just shortened it to Kai when he took his career to an intergalactic level. His real name is almost impossible to pronounce, especially for a human like Kyungsoo who can barely grasp a proper pronunciation of his own language sometimes, much less one from another sector of the galaxy. Apparently, it has something to do with the tongue muscles, that a human's isn't strong enough to move the ways required to create the proper noises. Kyungsoo admits he has made a valiant effort in the past, but no matter how hard he practices he just sounds like a slurring drunkard.

 

Due to the fact that Kai is such a sweetheart throughout the galaxy, each of his fan bases on different planets give him nicknames in their language. On Earth, fans call him Jongin. Kyungsoo isn't exactly sure the reasoning behind that name in particular but it seems to fit him. Even Kai himself thinks so and has repeatedly told fans just how much he loves the nickname.

 

It's adorable, really, and the fact that Kai's telling him to call him that now is even more heartwarming to Kyungsoo.

 

"Jongin. Right. Sounds good to me."

 

Jongin's eyes widen, mouth agape. "Wait no! Forget I told you that! We're supposed to reintroduce ourselves." He hits his forehead, sighing to himself and Kyungsoo doesn't hold back the laugh bubbling up in his throat. Now Kyungsoo's not sure if Jongin's flushed from the heat outside or the embarrassment he's causing himself.

 

At that moment, Junmyeon turns the corner and nearly runs into them, blinking in surprise. "Oh, there you two are. I was wondering where you might have run off too." He regards Jongin, squinting slightly. "You okay there?"

 

Jongin frowns for a minute. "Yeah I'm fine but I'd be better if you at least let me shower before I met Kyungsoo here."

 

Kyungsoo decides to tease, gasping lightly and looking at Kai with stars in his eyes. "You know my name."

 

The idol blinks and Kyungsoo can practically see the gears turning in his head until he snorts in laughter. The human grins, turning to Junmyeon who stares at them both in suspicion.

 

"Nice to see you two are already close enough to be making inside jokes. Anyways, Kai go get ready. I'll take Kyungsoo here to the cafeteria."

 

Jongin's face visibly brightens and he turns towards Kyungsoo. "You didn't eat breakfast right?" At Kyungsoo's nod, Jongin continues. "I did some research on a typical human breakfast and prepared it all for you last night. You don't have to eat it if you don't want to but it's there for you if you're hungry."

 

Junmyeon rolls his eyes and now Kyungsoo understands just what he meant when he mentioned that Jongin had been up all night planning their day out. He really wouldn't doubt if Jongin planned the rest of their meals as well. The other truly is one of the most precious men in existence.

 

"Thank you Jongin, really."

 

You would think the sun was shining out of Kyungsoo's ass with the way Jongin reacts to him, eyes sparkling as he claps his hands together enthusiastically. He gives a small 'of course!' before bowing and walking away, leaving Kyungsoo and Junmyeon alone.

 

Junmyeon snorts, and Kyungsoo glances at him in question. "Do you know how many times he practiced bowing last night? He begged me to teach him when he found out you were Korean."

 

Kyungsoo can't help the shit eating grin that graces his face. "He's definitely accommodating, I'll admit that."

 

The manager rolls his eyes, guiding him farther down the hall. "Well let's get you fed before he comes out here and offers to feed you instead."

 

The other laughs, nodding and following along.

  
  


~

  
  


Turns out Jongin practically made him an entire full coursed meal. There were multiple dishes laid out in front of him, anything from potatoes sprinkled with cheese and green onions to a variety of fruits and cereals. He was almost overwhelmed by the sheer amount of food Jongin prepared but couldn't help but to feel the need to eat everything in front of him. It also didn't help that as Kyungsoo was eating in the small cafeteria, Junmyeon told him stories of how many tutorials Jongin watched the night before to learn how to make all of this food.

 

It's so undeniably endearing, especially when Junmyeon describes how he accidentally burned the potatoes so badly that they even caught fire, but that doesn't make Kyungsoo's already distended stomach feel any better. In fact, if he isn't careful, he may just lose his breakfast but he considers it all worth it when Jongin comes through the cafeteria doors with a dazzling grin on his face.

 

"You ate it all!" Jongin exclaims, sitting across the human and next to Junmyeon. His strawberry locks are wet and towel dried as they lay across his forehead and fall into his eyes. He looks even more beautiful with the way his tan skin seems to become so radiant under the bright lights of the cafeteria. "I'm sorry if anything was burnt or undercooked.... I'm sure Junmyeon told you horror stories of what I went through last night to make everything."

 

Jongin's laugh is contagious and Kyungsoo finds himself chuckling at the high-pitched and nervous tone to it. "It was the best I've ever had," he teases and Jongin rolls his eyes, the smile seemingly permanent on his lips.

 

"Well, aren't you just flattering."

 

Kyungsoo decides to tease just a little farther, pushing away the now empty plate in front of him. "Although, I will say your potatoes need some work. But I could always give you a few tips if you really want to know."

 

Jongin's leans in a little closer, voice quiet as Junmyeon excuses himself to take another call. "I'd love to if you don't mind." The idol goes shy, threading his fingers through his own hair and scratching lightly, something Kyungsoo knows to be the other's nervous tick. "This is probably going to sound really really lame, but I adore human culture. I love the culture so much I actually minored in it in college so anything you can teach me, I'd be forever grateful."

 

Strangely enough, Kyungsoo suddenly feels as if he's back in that library in college, listening to Jongin gush about his love for humans. It's almost nostalgic and it makes Kyungsoo's heart pick up in an uneven pace. "I'll teach you anything you want to know..."

 

Jongin tilts his head, biting his plush lips. "I'd like that," he whispers. They're both staring at each other for a few moments before Kyungsoo breaks eye contact, heart in his throat as he stacks the plates. Jongin stops him though, lightly putting his hand over Kyungsoo's in a friendly matter but the human feels like his head is spinning. Jongin takes the plates, bringing them over to the small conveyor belt in the back of the room and leaving them there. The belt takes them away to where Kyungsoo assumes in the kitchen and Jongin sits down at the table with him, glancing at Kyungsoo shyly before playing with the hem of his shirt.

 

It's obvious Jongin doesn't know exactly what to say, so Kyungsoo figures he might as well take the leap and give the other his gift now. It may even help to break the ice a little as well.

 

"So..." Jongin perks up and Kyungsoo has to clear his throat to keep from stuttering when he sees just how attentive and deep Jongin's gaze is. "I don't really- Uhm."

 

It's then that Kyungsoo realizes just how awkward this can be if Jongin doesn't accept the tickets and this very fact has his stomach in knots as he reaches in the back pocket of his jeans. He brings out the holochip, putting it on the table with shaky fingers and sliding it towards Jongin.

 

"I-I got you something as sort of a late birthday gift.... and for allowing me to visit you today." The human taps the chip, two small holograms of the ballet tickets appearing between them. Jongin blinks, visibly surprised as his eyes scan the words on the tickets. "Sorry if it's a bit weird since I'm just a fan and all, but I remember seeing in your past interviews that you always wished you could see a human ballet..."

 

Jongin doesn't even look like he's breathing right now, just sitting there with his hand partially covering his mouth. Kyungsoo swallows nervously, licking his lips when the other just stares at the tickets with a blank, but shellshocked expression.

 

"J-Jongin? Do you like them?" The other's eyes flit to Kyungsoo's own, then back to the hologram in front of them. "You don't have to take them if you don't want to... I-I just thought it might be something you're interested in and that it was perfect since it's a couple days before your concert is scheduled..."

 

Jongin lets out a small noise in disbelief, covering both of his cheeks with his hands as a smile blooms once again on those plush lips. "These are really for me?" He asks, voice so soft that Kyungsoo barely heard it over his anxious heart pounding in his ears.

 

Kyungsoo nods, a hint of a smile pulling at the edge of his lips. "Yeah... I also made you dinner reservations at a really nice restaurant so you could really experience this part of human culture before you leave on tour."

 

The idol picks up the small holochip, the hologram following along as Jongin reads closer. His eyes are sparkling just like they did all that time ago in the library and Kyungsoo's so proud of himself for getting the other a gift like this.

 

Jongin suddenly looks like he might cry, but that teasing glint is back as he regards Kyungsoo again. "Two tickets?"

 

"Ballets are a much better experience when you have someone to escort you. I figured you might have someone in mind you would want to take."

 

The other taps the holochip so the tickets disappear, leaning in a littler closer and head tilting as he balances his chin on the top of his hand. Kyungsoo nearly falls out of his chair when Jongin actually smirks.

 

"Is that your way of inviting yourself?"

 

Eyes wide, Kyungsoo raises his hands in defense, visibly panicking. "Oh God no!-"

 

Jongin raises an eyebrow, smile teasing. "So you wouldn't go with me then?"

 

"That's not what I'm saying- what I mean is I just wanted to give you the chance to be able to go with someone of your choice. Like a friend or... something."

 

Very eloquent, Do Kyungsoo.

 

Jongin chuckles quietly to himself, staring at Kyungsoo with amusement glittering in his eyes. "Well then, would you like to be friends... or something?"

 

There's a slight lift to his voice that has Kyungsoo's mind suddenly going blank. "Uh..."

 

"I would rather go with you than anyone else here, to be quite honest," Jongin says, all teasing seemingly gone from his expression. There's only hope in those pretty brown eyes now, especially as he looks at Kyungsoo like he's hung the moon. "And you went through so much trouble to get me such a thoughtful gift, the least I could do is take you, you know?"

 

Kyungsoo's chest tightens. His idol is asking him to escort him to a ballet- a very fancy one considering it's being held in a traditional theater and they'll have their own private balcony to watch from. Not to mention the fact the restaurant Kyungsoo booked for him is very high class and even has a dress code in order to get in.

 

"I mean, I'd love to. I really really would but I don't have the proper clothing to attend something like that..."

 

The other's eyebrows furrow, but his gaze is curious. "You have to wear something in particular for it? Even the dinner?"

 

Nodding, Kyungsoo pulls at his shirt, suddenly feeling disappointed that this old t-shirt is probably the nicest thing he even has in his closet at the moment. "I'm sure you know this but usually you wear formal clothes to go to something like a ballet.... and the restaurant I reserved for you has a dress code as well." Kyungsoo tries to give a reassuring smile, especially when Jongin sports a pout. "It's alright though! I'm sure you'll be able to find someone who could go with you instead. It's really sweet of you to want to take me, though."

 

Jongin continues to look a bit befuddled for a few moments but the human can practically see the gears turning in his head. "So if you had the right attire, you would go with me?"

 

Kyungsoo blinks, not understanding where this is going. "If you really wanted me too-"

 

"I do," Jongin says, a mischievous smile creeping onto his face. "Wait here."

 

The other gets up from his seat, pep in his step as he walks out of the cafeteria doors and hooks a hard right around the corner. He disappears from sight and Kyungsoo is left to himself, playing with his fingers anxiously.

 

Jongin really is just how he remembers and he's proud that the other still remained so humble and kind throughout the years. After all, fame gets to most celebrities' heads more often than not these days, but apparently, that's not the case for Jongin. He still has that deep gaze, the one that seemingly pierces through your soul and makes you feel like he's genuinely hanging onto every single word coming from your mouth.

 

It's almost refreshing to be in his presence again and oh how Kyungsoo wishes he had something nice enough to take Jongin out in. Even if he decided to not pay rent for the month, he doesn't think he'll be able to find a proper suit in time. He heaves a defeated sigh. This would be the second time fate has given him a chance with the idol and he's missing out all because of something as small as being short on money. It really disappoints him, particularly because Jongin actually seemed really determined to take him.

 

'Guess I'll just have something else to dream 'what if's about,' he thinks to himself.

 

He perks up, though, when Jongin comes barging in through the doors with a wide grin spread across his lips. He's pulling someone behind him, forcefully it seems considering the other is trying to put up a fight. Kyungsoo recognizes the other man to be none other than Minseok, Jongin's personal stylist. He's seen pictures of him before and there's no mistaking those cat-like ears and tail to match, his eyes a piercing amber and what seems to be natural eyeliner lining his eyes. Jongin has mentioned him in previous interviews, how they're best friends and have known each other for almost their entire life. A lot of fans actually pair the two of them up as a couple, but Kyungsoo never really cared for that aspect of the fandom.

 

"This is Minseok," Jongin says, a little smug when Minseok struggles to get out of his grip. "Minseok, this is Kyungsoo."

 

"Yeah, hi. Now, will you please let go of me, you aquatic freak?" Jongin relents and Minseok takes his wrist away in a flash, rubbing the area the other was holding so tightly. He regards Kyungsoo, feline eyes looking him up and down. "Well, at least his body is proportional."

 

"So you'll be able to do it?"

 

"Just who do you take me for, Kaiverrus?"

 

"Uh." Both men look at him, Jongin with barely contained excitement and Minseok with calculating eyes. "What's going on?"

 

"Well," Minseok starts, offering his hand to Kyungsoo and glaring when he doesn't take it. Kyungsoo gulps, giving in without really thinking and letting the stylist bring him to his feet. Minseok steps back a little, lifting a device. "Kai here has informed me of your dire situation and I'm here to fix it."

 

"Dire situation?" Minseok gives a small demand to lift his arms and when Kyungsoo hesitates, Jongin demonstrates behind him.

 

"Yes. Every human male such as yourself should have at least one suit, correct? I'm only partially familiar with your culture because of this obsessed nerd over here," the stylist gestures to Jongin, tapping a screen on the screen once the human is in position.

 

Wait. A suit? Kyungsoo goes to throw an accusatory look at the idol beside him but one look at Minseok's glare, he decides not to move a muscle. The device whirrs before releasing a short blast of a neon blue laser, it fanning up and down his body a couple times before disappearing as quickly as it came.

 

The human crosses his arms, cocking his hip without realizing it. "You are  _ not _ making me a suit."

 

To his credit, Jongin only cracks a sly smile, about to answer when Minseok whistles. The other man is staring down at the device, reading something on the screen.

 

"Damn you're small under those clothes."

 

"Let me see!" Jongin exclaims, making Kyungsoo blush as he looks at his measurements.

 

"Humans are so weird. Look, his torso is so tiny compared to Junmyeon's."

 

"Isn't it so cute? The rest of their anatomy is so pretty too."

 

"It's too early in the morning to hear about your human fetish again, Kaiverrus."

 

"Uh," Kyungsoo says, getting the urge to suddenly curl up when the two look at him. "I'm right here you know."

 

Jongin giggles and Minseok just rolls his eyes. "It's not a bad thing to be so different. It's just as a stylist it's hard to make clothes if your species is so diverse with body proportions. At least I'm only making you a few articles of clothing so I guess there's an upside."

 

When the human is about to protest once again about even making a suit for him in the first place, Jongin buts in, putting his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders and effectively shutting him up. The idol's grin is wide as he shoos away Minseok, giving him a wink. By the time Kyungsoo finds his voice, Minseok is already gone.

 

It’s still distracting with Jongin’s arm wrapped around him as he leads him to another part of the ship, talking adamantly about the whole day he’s planned out for them. He doesn’t once mention the fact he’s making an entire suit just so he can take him to dinner with him, so Kyungsoo decides not to push it anymore.

 

As guilty as he feels having someone get him something so expensive, he also feels that he should be a little selfish and take advantage of this chance. Especially as he watching Jongin’s eyes light up as he talks about where all his concerts will take place and how excited he is to visit with his fans there.

 

Fate definitely have him another chance and he’d be an idiot if he didn’t take it so for once he swallows his pride and lets the idol do this for him.

  
  


~

  
  


Kyungsoo can’t stop checking his appearance in the mirror, adjusting his black time for the millionth time.

 

The suit fits him perfectly and could probably feed him for months if he was to ever sell it (which of course he would never). He’s owned suits in the past but none this nice of quality and so form fitting. The jacket the small curve of his waist and ends just at his hips, the dress shirt a light and breathable material Kyungsoo’s never felt before. It’s beautiful and Kyungsoo has to admit he looks like a million bucks right now. He just hopes Jongin thinks so too.

 

A couple days earlier during the human’s visit to Jongin, the idol spent all day gushing about human culture and asking all kinds of questions as they both carried out the miscellaneous activities Jongin had prepared for them. It was sweet and Kyungsoo felt so comfortable with the other man in that moment, just like the time in that library back during their college days.

 

Jongin had such a deep gaze, like he was committing every word Kyungsoo even uttered to memory. It was refreshing to be in the presence of someone so intuitive and curious that the human nearly forgot they were supposed to be strangers. Considering how the other makes it so easy to feel like they’ve been long time friends, Kyungsoo wasn’t even surprised that he was dreading the fact that he had to leave later that night.

 

Even Jongin seemed a little bummed out but they both agreed that they would see each other in a couple days for the ballet. Kyungsoo left in an old, beat up taxi with Jongin’s dazzling smile slowly taking over his thoughts and his heart feeling too tight in his chest.

 

Now he stands here, waiting for the text from Jongin’s manager that they’ve arrived out front of his apartment. It’s almost painful how long he’s been waiting for this all day and he just hopes deep down in his heart Jongin is looking forward to this just as much as he is.

 

Kyungsoo knows he’s reaching and that this isn’t some fictional romance story but hey, one can always hope right? The idol seemed to be giving off signals that he’s interested in Kyungsoo but he can’t be sure if that’s just Jongin being Jongin.

 

There’s a small ding coming from the kitchen and Kyungsoo’s heart picks up as he dashes towards it, picking up his small charging holopad, it fitting in the palm of his hand when he goes to open the new message. It’s Junmyeon and he says they’re out front but to take his time since they’re a bit early, but Kyungsoo has to count under his breath before replying just to make sure he doesn’t seem like he was obsessively waiting for the other’s text.

 

He sends a small ‘okay cool’ before taking a few deep breaths. His palms are sweaty and he’s shaking slightly as he double checks to make sure he has everything. He looks around his nearly spotless apartment and mentally gives himself words of encouragement as he pockets his holopad and goes to leave out the front door. 

 

His new leather shoes seem way too shiny in the bright lights of the elevator as he rides down to the lobby, but he knows he can’t really help that. Afterall, Minseok made them just for him as well so he can’t really complain.

 

Kyungsoo pushes open the glass doors of the main lobby, feeling entirely too dizzy to be walking, especially when he sees a lone car parked just outside. The door to the back seat pops open and he’s not ready when he’s suddenly greeted by Jongin’s dashing smile. 

 

“Hey handsome,” Jongin bites his lip to keep from smirking at the obvious flush on Kyungsoo’s face and the small squeak he lets out when the idol speaks. “Need a ride?”

 

All the human can do is nod like an idiot but at least Jongin finds it amusing, him snickering as he moves over so Kyungsoo can hop in too.

 

Jongin fastens his seatbelt, unashamedly looking Kyungsoo over. “Minseok really did a great job. You look stunning.”

 

Kyungsoo swears he hears a gagging noise come from the front seat and when he glances to Junmyeon’s reflection in the rearview mirror, he catches him rolling his eyes. The human swallows, giving Jongin a nervous smile. “Thank you. You look pretty great too.”

 

Boy, is that the understatement of the century.

 

Jongin’s wearing a suit as well, but with a twist. It’s not traditional, unlike Kyungsoo’s. Instead, it takes on more of an appearance of a trench coat, buttoning off to the side and extending beyond what the length of a normal blazer should be. It extends to his upper thigh and ends there, his black slacks made of the same, black material and blending in well there. He’s wearing a white bowtie and Kyungsoo finds it helplessly adorable. Paired with his styled pink hair, Kyungsoo already feels like a pile of goo just looking at him.

 

Jongin gives him a shy smile before ducking his chin, looking out the window a moment later. The smile is still pulling at his lips though and Kyungsoo can’t help but to watch the other fold his hands in his lap and squeeze his fingers as if to distract himself. 

 

They talk in hushed whispers, asking each other how their day has been and saying how much they’ve been looking forward to the night. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but chuckle embarrassedly when Jongin admitted he was excited to spend more time with him, saying he was excited as well and causing Jongin to giggle quietly to himself.

 

He feels like a teenager right now, flirting with his crush and trying to impress him with everything he’s got despite knowing Jongin’s way out of his league.

 

Jongin unsubtly flirts back and it makes Kyungsoo feel all warm and tingly. He’s not sure why he’s getting himself all excited for something he knows could never happen, but the fact that this entire evening is practically a date is enough to keep him happy for years to come.

 

Junmyeon soon drops them off at the restaurant, saying how he’ll be back in an hour or so to take them to the ballet. A wave of giddiness washes over him when they both are left at the curb outside the fancy restaurant, especially when Jongin suddenly looks oh so nervous.

 

The idol licks his lips, slightly hunched over like he’s trying to curl in on himself. “I’m, uh, not used to restaurants and all here on Earth so could you…?”

 

Kyungsoo gives the other a reassuring smile, gesturing to the door. “Don’t worry. I’ve got you.”

 

He understands. Kyungsoo was always nervous to go out to eat or interact with others in an area that isn’t in any way his home or culture. Hell, even just traveling on his own planet makes him nervous. 

 

He holds the door open for Jongin, the other smiling at his feet as he walks through and thanks him under his breath.

 

It’s a quiet little restaurant, lit only by the low lighting of the chandeliers above and the candles at every table. It’s very romantic and it’s one of the reasons why Kyungsoo got Jongin reservations here in the first place, just in case he had someone he’d love to take. He just feels honored that Jongin chose him of all people, but then again, maybe the idol didn’t understand just what kind of atmosphere an evening like this would have.

 

Kyungsoo tries to push any insecurities or doubts away as he approaches the hostess, giving his name as Jongin lingers beside him and gapes at the beautiful decor. It’s an old fashion western style restaurant, a little break from Korea in a way. He knew Jongin would appreciate it and he can’t help but to smile fondly when he has to guide the other with a hand on the small of his back so he doesn’t run into any tables as he looks around.

 

They both sit down and their waitress comes to greet them. Kyungsoo orders them a bottle of wine and sees the smug look on Jongin’s face from the corner of his eye, but when he looks back the idol is just casually staring down at his menu. The girl leaves them afterward and it’s stiflingly silent until Jongin clears his throat.

 

“I have no idea what hell any of this is.” Kyungsoo snorts unattractively. “What is a filit mig...non? Migon?”

 

“Filet Mignon. It’s French.”

 

“Ah, it would help if I could read that. Or Korean. Or just any Human Language in general besides English.”

 

Kyungsoo laughs breathlessly, trying to stare at his menu and not at the way the candle light reflects on Jongin’s beautiful tan skin so perfectly. “Korean isn’t so hard. You speak it fairly well. I can barely hear an accent.”

 

“Stop buttering me up. My Vercion accent is horrible when I try to speak anything but my native language.”

 

“I think you’re pretty great.”

 

“Well not great enough to pick food, it seems.” Jongin gives him a helpless look. “Do you mind helping me? I have no idea what anything is.”

 

Kyungsoo nods, scooting his chair over a little so he’s not reaching directly across the table. “You’re people are aquatic right? Do you like seafood?”

 

Jongin gives him a playful glare. “Now that’s just stereotyping.” The human blushes, giving the other a horrified look but immediately feeling a sense of relief when he sees Jongin’s kidding. “Actually, I prefer seafood whenever I come to Earth. It tastes so good compared to home.”

 

It takes a few minutes but eventually they decide on a seafood pasta dish for the both of them. The waitress comes back and takes their orders, bring them a very fine wine and begins to pour the bottle’s contents into their glasses. 

 

Jongin lets out a small ‘ah’, eyes sparkling. “This is a mating process for your people right?” Jongin gestures to all the fancy decorations around them. Kyungsoo blinks. “I believe it’s called a ‘wine and dine’ if I’m not mistaken.” 

 

Kyungsoo nearly spits out his drink because that is definitely not what he was trying to do here. At all the sputtering Jongin giggles, a small smirk of amusement playing on his lips. “It’s okay Kyungsoo. I’m enjoying myself.” 

 

“No- It’s just.” He tries to keep himself from stuttering, taking a deep breath before speaking again. “I don’t want you to misunderstand. I really didn’t have any intentions of… that when I prepared this night for you. I just wanted you to enjoy your night here on Earth with whoever you decided to have accompany you.” He can feel himself starting to sweat from how nervous he is, scared he gave off the wrong signals and possibly offended Jongin in any way. The other is too nice to outright say anything anyway, so Kyungsoo can’t be too sure.

 

Much to his relief, Jongin giggles, swirling his wine with a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “Like I said, I’m enjoying myself tonight. Have some wine. You look a bit stressed.” Kyungsoo laughs anxiously and the other man only gives him a reassuring gaze. 

 

The human takes his glass, trying to focus on the sweet taste rather than the way his chest feels too tight to breathe.

 

“It’s a pity, though,” Jongin says, looking at Kyungsoo through a heavy-lidded gaze. “I don’t think I would have minded participating in a wine and dine with you.”

 

Kyungsoo gulps, playing with the end of his blazer. “I don’t think I would have minded either,” he says softly, chancing a glance up at the other man only to see him grinning widely before grabbing some bread from the little basket between them.

 

It’s quiet for a few moments as Kyungsoo puts his chair back in its original place across the table when Jongin leans back, sipping on his wine and staring intensely at the human. The air between them feels different tonight and Kyungsoo isn’t sure if he’s just imagining it or not. “So did you attend a university in this system at all? You look like an educated man of sorts.”

 

The waitress comes at that moment to drop off their food, both of them giving small ‘thank you’s as she leaves. The human sighs internally as he takes in Jongin’s question, sipping some of his wine. 

 

Well here goes nothing.

 

“I went to Draconis University right by Saturn.”

 

Jongin slams his wine glass down in excitement. some of the contents almost spilling out. His eyes are wide, bright like the stars. “Oh my goodness, me too! What year did you graduate? You were probably there when I was in my freshman year or something.”

 

The bread on the table looks mighty appetizing at the moment and Kyungsoo feels like stuffing his face with the entire loaf so he doesn’t have to talk. “Uh,” he gives a nervous smile, “Class of 2402.”

 

Jongin blinks, tilting his head. Kyungsoo can practically see the gears turning behind those curious eyes. “What was your major?” He asks, squinting.

 

“Aerospace and Robotics.”

 

“So you were primarily in the technology building then.”

 

“Yeah. I had a few electives in other parts of the university but that’s about it.” 

 

“What’s your full name again? If you don’t mind me asking.”

 

“Do Kyungsoo.”

 

The idol’s almond eyes are narrowed at him now, lips pursed like he’s thinking really hard. “Did we ever meet? Because now that I think about it, your name sounds awfully familiar….”

 

Kyungsoo’s throat feels tight when he speaks, knuckles white with how tightly he’s gripping his blazer underneath the tablecloth. “I-I’m not sure. I don’t think so. It was a big school after all…” The human prays Jongin will just drop it, worried this’ll somehow make things awkward even though it’s been over three years now.

 

Jongin puts his elbow on the table, resting his chin on his hand as he stares hard at Kyungsoo’s face. His eyes are sparkling and playful, but Kyungsoo can’t help but to get flustered under his deep gaze.

 

He snaps his fingers. “The library! Oh my god! That’s where I know you! I was sneaking away from the party since everyone was getting too touchy and loud for me to handle, then you came in and ruined my peaceful silence.” 

 

Kyungsoo blushes to the roots of his hair, looking down at his plate, mumbling incoherently. Jongin actually giggles, covering his mouth with his hand as the waitress comes to pour them more wine. “I tried to kiss you that night too after I nerded out on you.” 

 

“You did,” Kyungsoo says, glancing up at Jongin from under his lashes.

 

Jongin tilts his head, leaning back in his chair once again and playing with the collar of his shirt. “You never did explain why you wouldn’t kiss me. I was very disappointed the cute, mysterious human boy didn’t like me back.”

 

“I-I was nervous and didn’t know how much you drank that night so…” 

 

“So?” 

 

“So I didn’t want to take advantage of you in any way… Plus we just met at the time and you caught me off guard.” Kyungsoo tries to take deep breaths, feeling light-headed with how fast his heart is racing. 

 

“So you did want to kiss me,” Jongin concludes, a shy grin on his face.

 

“I’d be stupid not to.”

 

“Mmm, and why’s that?” 

 

Kyungsoo has to hold himself back from just saying ‘<i>because you’re perfect</i>’.

 

Dinner goes by rather quickly after that, Jongin mostly asking what Kyungsoo has done since he’s graduated college and if he has any plans to go back to school. The conversation is casual and, if it’s even possible, more comfortable and open than before. Although there is that lingering tension that Kyungsoo’s not so sure he’s just imagining anymore.

 

That dark glint in Jongin’s eyes, how they drop down to his neck sometimes and trace his jawline. Kyungsoo nearly has a heart attack when he even catches Jongin staring at his lips as well. It’s difficult, but somehow the human makes it through dinner without choking on his shrimp. Jongin seems to find it cute but only smiles at Kyungsoo’s anxiousness, telling him to relax repeatedly throughout the night.

 

What really gets him, though, is when Kyungsoo pays the bill and they both go to leave. Jongin sneaks his hand between them as they walk side by side out of the restaurant, lacing their fingers together oh so subtly. 

 

Kyungsoo literally chokes on a sudden gasp, coughing and sputtering. Jongin giggles, squeezing his hand right afterward.

 

“You okay?” He asks softly, eyes warm.

 

The human clears his throat after his coughing fit dies down, skin tingling where Jongin’s hand comes in contact with him. “Sorry, I’m just…” Kyungsoo threads his fingers through his hair, laughing at himself. “I’m just a mess.”

 

“I see that, but it’s okay. I’m the same way deep down. Always have been.” Kyungsoo glances up at him, taking in how pretty he looks with that strawberry colored hair styled up. Jongin glances down at their hands, swallowing nervously. “I-Is this right?”

 

“Right?” Kyungsoo asks, wondering if he means ‘is this alright?’.

 

“T-The mating ritual…” Jongin says, practically mumbling as his eyes look at everything but Kyungsoo. “This is what you do next right?”

 

Precious. So God damn precious. 

 

“Actually, holding hands means you never want to see me again in human culture.”

 

Jongin gasps, pulling his hand from the human’s quick like a snake. “Oh my- I didn’t mean- I’m so sorry! I thought-” The idol glares at him when he's starts outwardly cackling, laughing like an idiot. “You know what? I don’t want to be a part of your mating ritual anymore.”

 

The fact Jongin calls it a ‘mating ritual’ just makes Kyungsoo laugh even harder, eventually pulling a smile from the taller male. Kyungsoo goes to take Jongin’s hand again, still giggling but he blames it on the wine. “I’m sorry. I just had to.”

 

“Yeah, well.” Jongin still seems flustered, not really saying anything after that. He still looks nervous even after he messages Junmyeon to come pick them up, so Kyungsoo gently bumps their shoulders together to get his attention.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” The idol blinks and Kyungsoo tries not to smile too hard. “Something else on your mind?”

 

The other opens and closes his mouth a few times, tightening his grip on Kyungsoo’s hand like it’s grounding him. “I don’t…. W-What should I do next? Is there something else? I don’t want to miss a step here.”

 

Kyungsoo assumes this is still about this whole ‘mating ritual’ thing Jongin keeps going on about and chuckles at his eager but wary gaze. The human bravely reaches out to duck a stray hair behind Jongin’s ear, fingers lingering there for a moment. “Nothing, Jongin,” he says softly, gaze fond. “Speaking from an outsider’s perspective, we do as much as we can to show the other party we’re interested, hoping they’re interested too.”

 

It’s a bit embarrassing talking about it out loud like you’re reading some sort of article on human behavioral studies, but when he sees Jongin’s tense posture slump with relief he figures it’s worth it. Aliens tend to be a bit frank with this kind of thing anyway, so Kyungsoo’s used to it by now having gone to a co-racial university.

 

A smug little smile makes its way onto Jongin’s plush lips. “So you’re interested?” Jongin asks, voice barely above a whisper but Kyungsoo can still hear the barely contained excitement. 

 

If this were anyone other than Jongin, he would have been weirded out by now, but he knows the other is being genuine with now and it’s just so infinitely precious that he’s worrying this much about impressing Kyungsoo.

 

“I’ve been interested since we met our senior year.” Jongin lets out a noise of glee, probably a little tipsy from the wine. He leans his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder now, just smiling at the ground.

 

If Kyungsoo wasn’t sure how he was going to survive the night being with Jongin again, he has no idea how he’s going to survive now. Not with the way Jongin plays with his fingers in the backseat of the car once Junmyeon comes to pick them up, or how he quietly tells his manager to just go back to the ship, that he’ll see him later the next morning.

 

It’s overwhelming, but in a good way. Kyungsoo knows it’s just because this is Jongin and he’s someone he’s always admired. It has slipped his mind a couple of times what exactly Jongin would get out of this, but maybe the idol just wants to have fun for the night. Kyungsoo can be the same way every once and awhile.

 

Jongin gives a charming smile to the usher handing them a program, practically bouncing from foot to foot as they make their way into the theater. They’re shown where they’re private balcony is located and the moment they enter, Jongin looks like he’s about to cry.

 

It’s so refreshing and sweet to see just how expressive the other man is as he gazes at the seats down below them then to the curtain stage. He’s starstruck by the decorations, holding his hand over his mouth as he laughs disbelievingly.

 

“I’m here… I’m actually here.” He whirls around to look at Kyungsoo, eyes glittering with unshed tears. A Kyungsoo’s breathy laugh, Jongin shakes his head. “No, you don’t understand. My entire life I’ve wanted to see a ballet in a theater just like this. And I’ve never been able to because every time I come to Earth, I either barely have any time or it completely escapes my mind.” He moves closer, not even hesitating to hug Kyungsoo, his arms wrapped around the human’s waist. “This is the best night of my entire life, Kyungsoo. Thank you so much.”

 

Kyungsoo’s rendered speechless, barely able to breathe as he goes to hug Jongin back. He pats his back slightly, laughing after a few moments when the other man still doesn’t let go. “You deserve it Jongin.”

 

Jongin pulls away, eyes a little misty but he’s practically glowing from happiness.

 

He’s quiet after that, going with Kyungsoo to take their seats right at the edge of the balcony. The idol mumbles every so often to himself, but Kyungsoo assumes it’s in his native language when he can’t recognize the sounds to be of Earth.

 

The lights dim after a while, the entire theater’s attention being brought to the stage as the orchestra plays their opening note. The moment Jongin hears it, he bites his lips, only glancing to Kyungsoo for a quick moment before back at the stage. He does this for the next hour or so, occasionally looking at Kyungsoo like he’s afraid he might be bored. For the most part, however, the ballet is spent with Jongin intensely watching the performance; to which, Kyungsoo is glad. This night was meant for Jongin so he would much rather have the other man focusing on the dancers onstage and the cheery music coming from the orchestra than on him.

 

Kyungsoo, though, has already seen this specific ballet and chooses to watch Jongin’s beautiful features go from awe to remorse as the performance goes on. He’s so responsive to the story being told in the performance that Kyungsoo is surprised he can even follow along so easily, but then again the idol  _ did _ major in human arts. Kyungsoo has never been the artsy type so it’s hard for him to interpret the story. He figures he can just ask Jongin later.

 

When intermission creeps around, Jongin looks over at him once again only this time his gaze lingers. He doesn’t say anything and Kyungsoo is about to ask him what he thinks of the ballet so far, but he’s silence when Jongin starts to lean over the small table between them.

 

Now, Kyungsoo’s typically not one for romantics, but he swears the moment those plush lips brush his own, he’s on cloud nine. It’s soft and gentle, and way too short in his opinion, but it’s worth feeling Jongin’s lips pull into a smile against his own. 

 

Jongin only pulls away a little, enough for them to still share this intimate little bubble they’ve created. The crown below them is forgotten, especially when Kyungsoo leans in one more time to peck Jongin’s cheek.

 

The shy giggle Jongin releases just adds to his already glowing presence.

 

He’s beautiful. So damn beautiful.

 

~

  
  


Kyungsoo’s not exactly sure how they made it home without Jongin jumping his bones. They spend the entire taxi ride trying to keep their hands off each other. Well, it’s more of Kyungsoo batting away Jongin’s wandering hands, the other’s mischievous eyes sparkling in the light pouring in from the passing street lamps.

 

He’s eager and tries to palm Kyungsoo’s cock through his jeans, even going so far as to whine softly in his ear that he wants to taste him right there and then. By some miracle of the universe, however, Kyungsoo’s able to keep his dick in his pants even after a very long elevator ride up to his floor. He’s able to distract Jongin with heated kisses, the other threading his hands through Kyungsoo’s hair and pulling ever so slightly. 

 

The human is barely able to get his key card out with the way Jongin’s practically attacking him right now. His breathing is shaky as Jongin licks and nips at his earlobe, the human trying to get them both inside before some poor innocent bystander possibly sees them.

 

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo says breathlessly. All he gets is a low hum in reply as the idol kisses down his neck. “J-Jongin we should really-  _ ah _ .”

 

The other man tilts Kyungsoo’s chin up, sucking just above his collarbone. Kyungsoo swallows harshly, lips parting slightly as he breathes out. Jongin nuzzles the crook of his neck before finally detaching himself from Kyungsoo to look him in the eyes. His lips are red and kiss swollen, positively glowing in the moonlight filtering in through Kyungsoo’s curtains in the living room. 

 

“Getting cold feet?”

 

“N-No it’s just-”

 

“Just?”

 

Kyungsoo closes his eyes, pressing a hand to his chest over his racing heart. “Are you sure this is okay?” The last thing he wants to do is make the same mistake he did last time the two of them were together, but needs to make sure Jongin doesn’t feel like he has to do this. 

 

Jongin’s expression turns soft, looking down at Kyungsoo with fond eyes as he lifts his hand to stroke his cheek. Kyungsoo finds himself relaxing a bit more at the other’s soft touch. “This is more than okay, Kyungsoo. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t.” 

 

Jongin flicks Kyungsoo’s forehead afterward, grinning widely. “Now stop overthinking and just kiss me.”

 

The human bites his lip before obliging, eyes fluttering shut as he leans in and lets their lips slide together once more. It’s heated, passionate as their tongues softly brush against each other. It’s a little awkward both of them are fully dressed and are just standing there in the hallway, but neither really pay any mind.

 

Jongin moans softly as Kyungsoo starts to kiss along his jawline, the sound utterly beautiful to his ears and only eggs him on. Jongin tries to push his blazer off his shoulders, Kyungsoo helping him until the human is only left in his dress shirt and slacks. Kyungsoo does the same to Jongin’s blazer, making him shrug it off before setting to work on unbuttoning the fine cotton shirt underneath.

 

The idol tilts his head back so it thunks against the wall, lolling it to the side and biting his lip to keep from smiling as Kyungsoo starts to kiss the skin slowly being revealed as he undresses him. “So I’m guessing you’re not the type of human to shy away from interracial relations?” Jongin asks, voice a little throaty but still shy.

 

“Not at all,” Kyungsoo mumbles, licking and nipping at Jongin’s sternum. 

 

“Good,” is all the other says, hands once again in Kyungsoo’s hair. “Protection?”

 

“I’m clean but I have condoms.” 

 

“No. I’ll take a trip on the wild side with you for the night,” Jongin winks.

 

Kyungsoo looks up, kissing Jongin’s cheeks a few time until the other is giggling under his breath. “Think I can live up to your human fetish?” 

 

Jongin laughs loudly, like that of a seal and Kyungsoo outwardly coos. “I wouldn’t say I have a fetish per say, but I definitely want to sit on your cock if that’s okay with you.” 

 

Kyungsoo feels like the wind has been knocked out of him at the other’s blunt words. He can’t help, though, being helplessly turned on at the idea of having someone as beautiful as Jongin bouncing on his cock. “Fuck.”

 

The idol smirks, hands detaching from his hair and pulling at his dress shirt until it’s completely untucked. His hands slide up underneath and Kyungsoo gasps as the gentle caresses of the other’s warm fingers going up his waist. “Don’t worry, baby,” Jongin murmurs, letting their noses bump. “I’ll still take care of you too.”

 

Kyungsoo’s about to ask what he means but all coherent thoughts leave him the moment Jongin crashes their lips together. Jongin’s still pinned to the wall only this time, both of them are in a hurry to explore each other’s bodies. Kyungsoo tilts the idol’s head down so he can kiss him deeper, taking control of their pace easily once Jongin hunches over a bit to make up for their height difference.

 

Jongin unbuckles Kyungsoo’s slacks as they kiss, tongues swirling against each other in Jongin’s mouth. He palms Kyungsoo’s crotch, actually moaning in excitement when he feels Kyungsoo’s half-hard cock through his briefs. His fingers feel along the length, cupping his balls through the material as well.

 

Breathing heavily out through his nose, Kyungsoo lets his hands slide from Jongin’s waist to his ass when the other seems to get too excited about the human’s cock. He squeezes and makes Jongin gasp, bringing his attention back to their kiss and making him groan. The taller starts to grind against Kyungsoo’s thigh the moment he presses his leg between Jongin, forcing them to spread for him.

 

Soon the little bits of friction is not enough for either of them, both of their pants getting uncomfortably tight. It’s when Jongin detaches their lips to release a small, breathless plea, does Kyungsoo drag him down the hall to his bedroom.

 

He’s quick to drag the idol onto the mattress, sitting between his legs and rutting against him properly now. Both let out loud moans of relief, Jongin’s face getting a deep flush and his eyes seemingly getting darker. Kyungsoo hunches over, finally getting Jongin’s shirt fully off and attacking his chest with gentle sucks and kisses.

 

That’s when he feels it.

 

A slight quiver underneath him coming from Jongin’s crotch. 

 

It makes him halt his movements, eyebrows furrowed as he wipes the sweat starting to gather right above his brow. He hesitantly places his hand on top of where Jongin’s cock should be, gasping in surprise when he feels it move, it feeling as if it’s curling underneath his touch.

 

Jongin just watches, gaze intense and Kyungsoo feels like prey being stalked by its predator.

 

“Have you ever slept with a Vercion before, Kyungsoo?” There’s a purr to the other’s voice and it goes straight to Kyungsoo’s cock.

 

“No,” he answers breathlessly, holding still as Jongin drags his nose up the column of Kyungsoo’s neck. He’s the one between Jongin’s legs, yet, the moment he hears a low, practiced growl come from the back of Jongin’s throat, he knows for sure he’s not the one in charge here.

 

Jongin flips their positions so he’s straddling Kyungsoo’s waist, irises impossibly black now with a single ring of cherry red circling the pupil. Kyungsoo’s mesmerized by just how beautiful it makes Jongin look, his hair just a few shades lighter than it but still matching oddly enough. “You’re in for the time of your life, then.”

 

Kyungsoo’s mouth runs dry when Jongin lifts himself to rid of his pants, the human taking the opportunity to do the same thing so both of them are clad only in boxers. He places his hands on Jongin’s hips, his underwear feeling a bit strange compared to Kyungsoo’s own, the cotton spotting in an area from his precome. Jongin’s, though, look completely dry despite the large, moving bulge. Jongin just gazes down at him with a smirk pulling at his lips as he just lets Kyungsoo stare.

 

“You can touch them if you want,” Jongin says, and Kyungsoo’s stomach flips when he notices something just barely peek out of the other’s underwear. The human carefully reaches out, splaying his hand over the bulge and letting his finger ghost over the tip of what appears to be Jongin’s cock peeking out. Kyungsoo releases a shaky breath, head spinning as he gently pulls at the underwear and slips his hand in.

 

It’s surprisingly humid inside, wet with what seems to be a self-lubricant but what makes Kyungsoo involuntarily moan out loud, is the tentacle that wraps itself around his hand. It moves slightly, small, soft suction cups grinding against his hand and pulsing there. 

 

Kyungsoo chances looking up at Jongin who looks all too serious all of a sudden, almost glaring at the human as his tentacles move against him. “J-Jongin?”

 

The other closes his eyes, eyebrows furrowed and his lips ticking a couple times as he tries to take deep breaths. He slouches, muscles flexing as he tries to cool down. “I need you to know I might get dominant.” Jongin gauges Kyungsoo’s reaction, eyes turning a bit soft again. “My people aren’t exactly… gentle lovers.”

 

Kyungsoo figured this must be a primal urge in his species so he just retracts his hand from Jongin’s confined cock, using his other hand to stroke Jongin’s cheek. He feels a smile grow on his face at the way the idol immediately leans into his touch. “It’s okay. We’ll take this slow Jongin.”

 

Jongin nods, looking relieved as he dives down for another kiss. His strawberry hair tickles Kyungsoo’s temple as they tilt their head this way and that. The human runs his hands down the other’s naked torso, feeling the gentle bumps of his spine that are more prominent than his own. He lets his fingers dip under the waistband of the other’s underwear, cupping his ass and squeezing. Jongin breaks the kiss to moan Kyungsoo’s name.

 

Kyungsoo slides Jongin’s underwear off, glancing between them to get a good look at Jongin’s cock. Six tentacles spread themselves along the skin of Kyungsoo’s abdomen, each flared and slightly bulbous at the tip. A couple are longer than the others, but each are lined with almost completely transparent suction cups. They’re a strawberry pink, just like Jongin’s hair, but speckled white around the edges until they get to the underside. The underside is a stark white as well, but the lubricant they’re secreting seems to give a slightly tinged pink and when the human looks a little closer, he swears he sees it subtly sparkling like glitter. 

 

Call Kyungsoo completely insane, but he finds even this part of Jongin completely and utterly-

 

“Beautiful,” Kyungsoo whispers, eyes sparkling as he looks up at Jongin hovering over him. “You’re so damn beautiful.”

 

The comment makes Jongin shiver, gaze getting more desperate by the minute. “Please,” Jongin says, eyes glazed and face flushed. “Please fuck me before I fuck you instead.”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t have to be told twice.

 

Jongin hides his face in the crook of his neck, letting his warm breath puff out along Kyungsoo’s collarbones as Kyungsoo gathers up some of the lube from the other man’s cock. Jongin practically tears off Kyungsoo’s briefs as the human slowly stretched Jongin on his fingers. 

 

Jongin’s pink tentacle curls around Kyungsoo’s cock a couple times, squeezing a little and letting the flared tip dig into Kyungsoo’s own. It makes him cry out, fingers unconsciously curling inside Jongin when he arches up from the sudden pleasure.

 

“Jongin, nnngh.” The idol’s breathing is labored, chest heaving as his hands get a vice grip on the sheets on either side of Kyungsoo’s head. Another tentacle slithers between them and curls around Kyungsoo’s balls, teasing with its pressure and driving Kyungsoo absolutely insane.

 

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin says, voice sounding hoarse, like he’s barely restraining himself. Kyungsoo works in another finger, trying to ignore the glistening wet tentacle giving slow but harsh jerks of his cock. It feels surreal, like getting a blow job but infinitely more satisfying.

 

The moment Jongin’s stretched and Kyungsoo pulls his fingers out of him, Jongin’s tentacle lets go of his cock. It’s all lubed up and Jongin wastes no time lifting himself only to line the other’s cock up with his entrance. The other’s tentacles quiver when he starts to sink down, that domineering look in his eyes practically gone, especially when he impatiently grinds his hips down.

 

Jongin feels impossibly tight and the warm tentacles curling around his skin only make him feel that much closer to coming, but he grounds himself. He plants his feet on the mattress, recalling how Jongin mentioned about his people are very gentle lovers and giving an experimental harsh thrust up. Jongin gasps in delight, seemingly melting underneath his touch so Kyungsoo does it again.

 

He sets a rough pace, knowing he promised to go slow but with the way Jongin’s crying out his name, he can’t help but to want to ruin the other man. 

 

Jongin’s tentacles bounce once he starts to lifts his hips in time with Kyungsoo’s, a wet slap resonating between them every time Jongin’s body slams down on Kyungsoo’s cock. The tentacles curl and uncurl multiple times, still pulsating even when Jongin throws his head back and moans.

 

Kyungsoo focuses on Jongin’s already fucked out face, how his mouth is hanging ajar as he releases little noises of pleasure. His eyes are screwed shut and the flush has started to creep from his cheeks and down his neck, spreading to his chest as well. 

 

He’s so fucking gorgeous like this Kyungsoo just wants to give him all the pleasure he can possibly muster. The human flips them over, one hand beside Jongin’s head and the other grasping his thigh and putting it over his shoulder. He leans down so they’re almost flushed against each other, hips never ceasing their relentless pace.

 

Jongin gives him a wanton look, shakily reaching up to cup Kyungsoo’s face and bring him down for another passionate, but messy kiss.

 

They’re both close, Kyungsoo can tell with the way warmth pools in his gut and with the way Jongin’s moans keep raising in pitch. It doesn’t help that a couple of Jongin’s tentacles have slithered between them, one to tease Kyungsoo’s perineum and the other to massage his puckered entrance. 

 

It feels as if a wet tongue is swirling around his rim, lathering up the area with lube and thrusting inside every once and awhile. The tip of Jongin’s tentacles are thin, getting thicker as you get to the base, so they don’t cause him any pain when they do slip inside of him. Jongin barely even penetrates, just enough for Kyungsoo to feel it, before slipping out again. The suction cups catch on his rim every once and awhile, making his hips stutter in their pace. 

 

Jongin gets that dark look in his eyes again, especially when his tentacle thrusts in a little deeper, staying there this time and letting the slightly swelling tip catch. Kyungsoo’s panting is loud now, his heartbeat and Jongin’s moans for more echoing in his ears. 

 

It’s when Kyungsoo reaches between them, grasping one of the larger tentacles and stroking it as quickly as he can, does Jongin’s back arch off the mattress. The tentacle inside him thrusts deeper, causing Kyungsoo to cry out at the stretch.

 

Jongin comes inside him, triggering Kyungsoo’s own orgasm not even seconds later. Kyungsoo’s body goes rigid and the air is stolen right from his lungs at the intense pleasure hitting him, thighs quaking as he gives a choked moan. He barely even registers collapsing on top of Jongin, coming in long spurts inside of the other man.

 

Kyungsoo barely has the strength to open his eyes afterward, so confused as to what just happened but also reveling in what’s probably the best high he’s ever had after sex. Groggily, he releases Jongin’s cock, wrapping his arms around his waist instead. He blinks blearily when he hears the other man giggle, only to stroke Kyungsoo’s hair from his face.

 

“Come back to me Kyungsoo,” he says fondly, cupping the human’s cheek.

 

Kyungsoo feels weak despite being the one doing the fucking. “What the hell was that?” he slurs.

 

Jongin gives him a concerned look, laying him on his side so Kyungsoo’s soft cock gently slide out of him. In turn, Jongin’s tentacles retract, looking less active and swollen now that he’s come. “Sorry. I should have warned you. It was wrong of me to just-”

 

Kyungsoo hushes him with a lazy kiss, pecking his lips a few times before pulling away. He settles himself on the pillow so he can look Jongin in the eye, slowly feeling his strength start to return to him. He puts his arm around Jongin’s waist, drawing little patterns on the skin there with his fingertips. “I’m not upset Jongin, I just want to know. To be honest I thought the whole this was…. kind of hot.”

 

Jongin rolls his eyes, giggling quietly. “You’re not one of those humans who have a tentacle fetish right?”

 

“Honestly? I never really thought about it until now.”

 

“Looks like we’re a perfect match then. A human fetish and a tentacle fetish.”

 

“So you admit you have a human fetish.”

 

Jongin laughs, cuddling closer to Kyungsoo so he can bury his face in his chest. “Maybe only for you.”

 

It’s quiet for a few moments as Kyungsoo plays with Jongin’s soft hair, twirling it between his fingers. He’s breathing is under control now and both of them just bask in their afterglow together, Kyungsoo interrupting the peaceful silence just when Jongin goes to get more comfortable in his arms. “So are you going to explain what just happened to me or am I going to have to assume sex with you is just always that mind blowing.”

 

The idol snorts. “It’s… a little embarrassing but it’s kind of like a safety precaution for males because if both parties finish and the female isn’t pleased in any way, she will try to kill her partner.” 

 

Kyungsoo blinks. Well, he wasn’t expecting that. 

 

“At least,” Jongin continues, “ that’s how it was supposed to be when my kind was more primitive. Now usually men in my species just get their ass beat if they do a shitty job pleasuring their partner. It’s kind of hilarious.”

 

Humming, Kyungsoo goes to kiss Jongin’s hair. “And that part you mentioned earlier? About getting dominant?”

 

“Vercions rely heavily on their instincts when they’re having sex so I wasn’t sure how my body would react to you since your scent isn’t exactly like mine.” Jongin looks up at him, eyes sparkling with concern once again. “I hope I didn’t hurt you. I know humans are much more fragile than my species.”

 

Kyungsoo looks down at the lower half of his torso, seeing bruises already forming wear Jongin’s tentacles had attached himself to him. There are even pink little marks left by the suction cups splayed out on his stomach, but it’s fine. The only thing he can register right now is the need to sleep creeping up on him, especially with how Jongin traces little patterns over Kyungsoo’s heart.

 

“I’m okay, Jongin. I promise.” Kyungsoo brings the blanket over them so they don’t get too cold, exhaustion settling into his bones with each passing moment.

 

Jongin smiles, eyes loving for a moment before getting that insecure glint to them again. “Can I ask you something?” Kyungsoo hums lazily, eyelids getting heavy but continuing to play with Jongin’s hair as they lay there together. “Would you… think it’s weird if I told you I’ve been waiting for  what happened this night for years?” 

 

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes open, looking at Jongin. “You mean having sex with a human?”

 

Jongin flusters, shaking his head. “N-No…. Having sex with you.”

 

The human is stunned into silence, trying to understand. “I don’t-”

 

“I had the biggest crush on you during my first and second year,” Jongin says quickly, avoiding eye contact. Kyungsoo props himself up on his elbow, eyes wide as he takes in Jongin’s words. “I didn’t recognize you when we met the other day…. But at dinner, when you explained who you were, I remembered.”

 

“Y-You knew who I was even before the party?”

 

Licking his lips, the idol sighs, lacing their hands together. “My friend had the same major as you and invited me to one of the expos that your building was having for the incoming first years. I remember stumbling upon your little booth and standing in the crowd to listen to you explain your machine.”

 

Kyungsoo wracks his brain to try to recall spotting Jongin during that time, but knowing him he was entirely too nervous giving a speech in front of a crowd of people for the first time. He playfully narrows his eyes in suspicion. “If you were there what was the machine called?”

 

“Would you believe me if I told you I was too mesmerized by your pretty face to pay attention to anything else?” Kyungsoo laughs, slapping Jongin's arm lightly. “No, but in all seriousness, you really did catch my eye and I… may or may not have taken the train across campus every day just to eat lunch in your building in hopes to see you again.”

 

Kyungsoo gives a sympathetic look, using his thumb to stroke across Jongin’s cheekbones. He can’t be too sure, but the other’s irises look like they’re back to their normal dark brown color. “You would have never seen me. I always ate lunch back at my dorm because the cafeteria was so crowded.”

 

Jongin makes a face. “That…. Was probably my doing, to be honest.” Ah, that’s right. Jongin was the big hot shot star at their school. The idol laughs, covering his mouth. “We’re a mess.”

 

The human laughs too, heartbeat quickening in anticipation of what he’s about to ask next. “We?”

 

The other man sighs, closing his eyes for a minute. Kyungsoo knows he’s toeing the line right now, especially after sex, but in his defense, Jongin was hinting at it as well. Jongin licks his lips before speaking, voice cracking a little in the beginning. “How would you feel about coming on tour with me?”

 

Kyungsoo fully sits up now, causing Jongin to panic. “Jongin, I-”

 

“You don’t have to! It’s just I’d really like to keep seeing you after this-”

 

“Jongin-”

 

“-and I think it would be really great if we got to know each other better-”

 

“It’s not-”

 

“-because you’re so sweet Kyungsoo. So undeniably sweet and I know I’ll regret it if I let you slip through my fingers again.” Jongin squeaks when Kyungsoo kisses him, stunning him into silence. The idol’s eyes slowly slip closed, his arm winding around Kyungsoo’s neck when he goes to move hover him. 

 

When they break the kiss, Jongin’s breathing heavy, eyes a little desperate. Kyungsoo leans down to kiss the other’s cheek. “I would love to come on tour with you, Jongin.”

 

“You're….. serious.”

 

Kyungsoo nods, chuckling despite himself. “Yeah. I am.”

 

“But your internship-”

 

“It’s finishing in a month anyway. I hate it there so I don’t care if I leave early.”

 

“But…” Jongin gulps, picking at the blanket. “What if you regret coming with me? I shouldn’t have asked… I understand if you decide not to. I’m just… being dumb.”

 

“No,” Kyungsoo says, taking Jongin’s hand and kissing the back of it. “No, no, no. Jongin, listen. You’re not being dumb. I feel the same way… It’s one of the reasons why I let you have Minseok make me that suit. I really wanted to see you again and the fact that you were even giving me your time of day again made me so happy…” He leaves out the part about just how happy he is to be with him right now, the two of them just laying next to each other under the soft blanket.

 

“You mean that?” Jongin asks quietly.

 

“I do. And trust me when I say it’s not because you’re an idol. When I look at you, I remember that passion in your eyes when you told me about your love for dance all those years ago…. How about this? I’ll come on tour with you but it’ll be casual. You can kick me out anytime and I can leave anytime. How’s that?” Even though he highly doubts he’ll be going anywhere without Jongin being the one to tell him it’s not going to work out.

 

Jongin gets that look in his eyes again, like he’s about to cry. Instead one of the most delicate and precious smiles blossoms on his lips, something Kyungsoo thinks he’ll always have permanently etched into his memory.

 

“Okay?”

 

Jongin nods, pulling Kyungsoo close. There’s a bubbly feeling in his stomach when the idol nuzzles his neck and sigh dreamily. “Okay.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> welp. I can finally say I've written tentacles. I just never imagined I would make them strawberry pink and glittery hahaha. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
